


Change

by JokerV3



Series: Game of Dice: One-shots [1]
Category: Game of Dice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Mild Language, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: Nothing willchangeif I don't do a damn thing about it...





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/one-shot for an one word angst prompt of the word 'change' from my Ion Christine RP blog ([telekinetic-hero](http://telekinetic-hero.tumblr.com)) on Tumblr.

_**Change**. I'm the only one who can  **change**  the world._

_I just can't sit here and do nothing about the hell that exists out there. All that research and information I've gathered over the past few years would have been for nothing and would be worthless! I can't fucking sit here, waiting for someone else to **change**  the world. I can't let him continue to use the lives of innocents for his own personal gains!_

_But... If I were to go out and **change**  everything myself, I would have to abandon my current life and survive all on my own again. Surviving on my own, having to live day to day, hoping I live to see the sun rise again. Leaving behind my life, my stable and safe life for this... And... Can I really do this... To them? My own family...?_

_My adoptive family... Taking me in, when I was at my worst as a young teen. I was just some stranger that they could've pretended they've never seen. Mom... Dad... Saving me from the streets **changed**  my life. Leaving them behind, would betray the kindness, love, shelter, and care they have given me the past several years. And my younger sister... Mary... She broke the walls I built up to isolate myself from the world. She never gave up on getting me to open up. Leaving her behind would leave her with a mix of emotions: anger, distrust, misery, disdain, and more. I know she wouldn't be so negative but I can’t help but imagine. She spent so long trying to **change** me as her older brother into a better person, abandoning her would lay waste the years she supported and motivated me. My family  **changed**  me. My family is so important to me._

_But, the world needed to **change**  from the cruel, horrible hell that existed out there that hides in the shadows and wears a bright, colorful, and friendly mask to the public to gain false trust. He was out there after all, planning something behind the curtains and possibly doing worse experiments on others than he did to me... I worked so hard for this. After all I’ve been through that left me traumatized and scarred, I need this for my own revenge too... Do I deserve to be selfish?_

_I spent so long deciding what I should do. But my final decision was made. I needed to **change**  this world. I needed to save it. I’ve worked too hard for this. They needed to pay for what they’ve done. And, I’ll be saving my family by doing this. But they can’t know. They can never know. I can never let them get dragged into this. I will leave and runaway with only a note saying I’ll return someday. It was my only choice. I’m sorry, Mom and Dad. I’m sorry... Mary... This is far too important for me to not ignore. There is hell out there with people doing horrible things out of the public’s eye. I’ll hide away myself as well and continue to research and investigate. I will  **change**  this world myself._

_I will be their hero._

**Author's Note:**

> [【DeviantART】](https://rckey.deviantart.com) ▪ [【Tumblr (Main Blog)】](http://v3joker.tumblr.com) ▪[【Tumblr (Art Sideblog)】](http://telekineticnme.tumblr.com) ▪ [【YouTube】](http://youtube.com/c/JokerV3)
> 
> **Game of Dice:** ᴊᴏᴋᴇʀ☆  (Just.Fun) // ID: 6672027
> 
> [ ](https://ko-fi.com/jokerv)


End file.
